


Wings

by guineamania



Series: 1MW Bingo Feb 2017 [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Jyn had always hated how she looked and the monstrosities growing out of her back. Until Cassian





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Wing Fic

Ever since she was young, Jyn Erso was told she was special. Her mother and father tried to explain why she was different to all the other children in their village but it all just came back to that word: special. That didn’t ever explain why no other parent would let their kids play with her. That didn’t explain why she cried herself to sleep every time someone made a snide comment. That didn’t mean she had to like the long brown wings growing out of her back.

 

Saw was the first one to see her wings as a disadvantage. She couldn’t blend in with those monstrosities growing out of her back. She kept them taped up, even when Saw had left her and she had to fight on her own.

 

Cassian, well Cassian was the first person of Rogue One to see her wings. On Jedha, her bandages tore and the feathers poked out, savouring the freedom she never allowed them. But Cassian didn’t recoil, his fingers lightly stroked the free flying feathers. “It’s a shame you keep them covered away,” he commented. Jyn didn’t know how to respond as he stepped away and picked up the bandages from the medikit. Without another word, Cassian was tenderer than she had ever seen him be before as he handled her wings.

 

Maybe it was time to embrace who she was.


End file.
